


Midnight Storm

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: New Prophecy AU that's not part of a previous series! But things are a bit more spiritual, StarClan keeps their mysterious ways, and everyone is all up in each other's business.





	1. Chapter 1

**StarClan (Prologue)**

There were plenty of reasons to like StarClan. The landscape was evergreen and the prey always ran well. The winds were mild and the sun is always shining. Or so the living cats believed. Because some cats like snow and others missed the feel of the wind rushing through their pelts or the rain plastering their fur to their sides. StarClan had a bit of everything to accommodate its residents. 

Right now, however, the wind howled so fiercely that even the bravest of WindClan cats took shelter in their dens. The trees shook so wildly that they might very well no longer have proper roots. The sky was dark grey, like a storm was on the very edge of breaking… but not yet. No, the storm had passed them over for the fifth night since its untimely arrival, like it was waiting for something… 

A large group of cats sat before a pool so crystal clear that they could see their reflections on the rocks below the water, smooth as a puddle after a long rain.

“Thank you all for traveling so far on this blustery night.” The soft, feminine voice of the cat who spoke first held worry, which in turn alarmed her companions. 

“Whatever alarms you so deeply deserves the attention of us all, m'dear.” A red-brown tom meowed smoothly, eyes alight with concern.

“Flirtation aside,” His brother, a light brown tabby with green eyes slurped out. “Oakheart is right. Why wouldn't you share this with all of StarClan?” 

“I asked her not to.” 

All eyes turned to the tortoiseshell molly who entered the clearing they resided in. Her equally tortoiseshell brother was practically a shadow at her side. 

“Spottedleaf, Redtail.” A large golden tom, Lionheart, purred an anxious welcome. His pale companion, aptly named Whitestorm, blinked his welcome, to which both twins nodded before Spottedleaf turned to address the rest of the group. 

“Our First Ancestors have given me a sign, and while it correlates to the storm, I know not what it means.” 

“Have you consulted fellow medicine cats?” Crookedstar demanded. 

Spottedleaf nodded. 

“That was the first thing she did. We've all come to one agreement.” A sharper but no less feminine voice snapped. Crookedstar dipped his head and lowered his eyes. 

“Forgive me, Brambleberry. This storm is…” 

The tabby leader trailed off with an embarrassed cough and his brother pressed against him. 

“It's quite alright, Crookedstar.” Spottedleaf murmured gently. “It is true that we've all come to an agreement. Whatever happens next, we cannot remain in these skies.” 

That sent a ripple of unease throughout the group. 

“Leave?!” 

“When?” 

“How?!” 

“Where will we go?!” 

“Our First Ancestors haven't said much about the storm, but it is… keeping time, we believe.” Brambleberry picked up where Spottedleaf left off. “If only because the storm is menacing but has yet to break. We are safe for now. But if the clouds release their burden before we figure out our next course of action, who knows what will happen?! We don't want that. So we have gathered you all to speak your suggestions and make a decision.” 

The group broke into murmurs, whispering panicked ideas amongst themselves.

“If we really must leave, then surely we could send some cats to find a place for us all?” Lionheart was the one to speak, though the idea came from Whitestorm. “We have time still, do we not?” 

“The clouds have not yet darkened to bursting, so I would think that we still have time.” Spottedleaf murmured, pride in her voice. Whitestorm was one of her more clever friends, though he didn't speak often enough for other cats to know of that. 

“That's a great idea!” Deadfoot, the former deputy of WindClan, exclaimed. “It's not like we'd know where we're going, and we'll be uprooting everyone from the dawn of the Clans! Perhaps if we send scouts, the Clans will be more willing to listen. One or two from each Clan should be enough.” 

“But how will these cats know where to go when we don't even know?!” 

“Our former ancestors willing, the Clans, or the cats chosen, will receive a sign just like Spottedleaf did.” Redtail insisted. “We must trust our First Ancestors as the clans trust us, and work with what they've given us.” 

“Well said.” Bluestar nodded gratefully to her deputy. “Let us choose these cats before the weather gets any worse.” 

Redtail, Oakheart, Deadfoot and Nightstar approached the pool. 

Oakheart waved his paw over the pool and it rippled heavily before smoothing to reveal a silver tabby with ice blue eyes. Cats fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“What?! No!” 

An equally colored she-cat sprang forward to meet the RiverClan deputy. 

“She can't possibly be ready!” The former queen insisted. 

“She may well be, Silverstream.” Oakheart murmured grimly. “The choice was never mine.”

“If there is any consolation, know that she is as strong as her mother, and that her littermate will ever be at her side.” 

“You're  _ sure _ she is the best for the job?” The leader's daughter fought to keep her voice from wavering. 

“Extremely.” Her father's brother confirmed. “A mother worries, I've learned that well, but she will be looked after.” 

“I haven't got the best feeling about this, Oakheart. Please let someone guide her pawsteps, even if I cannot. I don't wish to see her anytime soon.” 

“We do not control the paths our children take.” Crookedstar informed his oldest kit. 

Silverstream dipped her head and melted into the crowd. 

“I do worry… she’s one of our stronger cats. What if the Twolegs do something before we have the chance to figure out where we’re going?”    
“We’ll have to fight without them, and survive for as long as we can.” Brambleberry murmured comfortingly. “Besides, Feathertail was always a curious soul. This way she can live out her life’s wish and remain a Clan cat.”

Oakheart blinked, satisfied, and stepped back then.

Deadfoot limped forward, waving his misshapen paw over the water. He skittered back with a horrified yelp when the shape appeared, a dark grey tom with bright blue eyes. 

“First Ancestors, if you have any mercy at all, let this journey keep my son safe in your paws.” He murmured. 

“Isn't your son an apprentice?” Redtail whispered urgently. 

“He is close to becoming a warrior, thank the Ancestors. I must trust their decision, though it pains me so.” 

Deadfoot was torn. The destiny of the Clans lay in these choices, but his son… he'd knock the Ancestors off their all-seeing perches if it would spare his son this horror. 

Redtail dipped his head gratefully and took the black tom’s place at the head of the pool. The choice for ThunderClan wasn't all that surprising, but a few cats snorted when Brambleclaw was shown. 

“Firestar’s going to hate you!” Spottedleaf sang. 

“I’m more concerned about Goldenflower. You saw how she dealt with her former mate, she’ll come to StarClan herself just to skin me alive!” 

A few cats laughed, Bluestar among them, and Redtail stepped back to let Nightstar take his place at the pool. 

A wave of his paw showed a tortoiseshell molly with fierce green eyes. 

“Can another halfClan cat afford to go on this journey?” Someone wondered aloud. 

“She’ll be of good use when it comes to learning how to adapt, especially considering how far they might have to travel.” 

“That’s true…” Nightstar murmured. “I guess it just feels like terrible timing. She’s slow to regain her faith after what ShadowClan has been through. Wouldn’t this be a bit too soon?”    
“We don’t exactly have time. And who knows, maybe the omens we’ll have to send will confirm her beliefs even more.” Brambleberry offered kindly. 

“Doesn’t all of this seem a bit too convenient?” Someone called out. “Most of these cats have some connection to ThunderClan.” 

“Brambleclaw needs this journey to realize his true potential.” Bluestar insisted.

“Tawnypelt is much like her brother, and will be perfectly fine fighting whoever she has to. She doesn’t fight to kill.” Nightstar informed the crowd coolly.

“Feathertail is eager to be useful and wants to be free of RiverClan's heritage issues.” Oakheart's sneered.

“The Ancestors have made their choices. We should warn them before the night is through.” Deadfoot urged. Others nodded along and the crowd dispersed.  Oakheart waited until every cat had gone their own way before padding over to a solemn Bluestar. She hadn't moved despite several of her warriors and her medicine cat touching noses with her and assuring her that things could work out.

“There is more to this than the storm, m'dear.” The red-brown tom murmured, winding himself around her. 

“Spottedleaf and the others… they are uncertain. It troubles me when our best interpreters are uncertain about the future.” 

“You are quite the perfectionist.” He purred. “Though I will admit that Crookedstar and I share your doubts. The storm could mean anything, and the fact that the Ancestors have chosen to warn us now… we've had peace ever since the battle with BloodClan. I shudder to think of what could disturb that; no mere Clan matter will ruffle the Ancestors’ pelts.” 

“It must be an outside source, but what?! A cat, foxes or badgers? The Twolegs have left us alone for the most part so I wouldn't expect anything from them… then again, who knows what Twolegs do. They have always been strange creatures.” 

“Has there been any sign of them in the forest?” 

“Not since… not since the dogs.” Bluestar admitted, shaking. 

Oakheart pressed his pelt against hers and wrapped a paw around her foreleg. 

“Nothing can hurt you while I'm by your side.” He promised. “And I will ever be by your side.”

Her shaking ceased eventually, and she turned to look at her mate. 

“Thank you.” The blue-grey molly murmured. 

“Anytime, m’dear.” He purred. “Now, why don't you get some sleep, yeah? I've got a message to run. I'll catch you later, but don't wait up for me.” 

Bluestar nodded and brushed her head along his throat. 

“Tell me everything the Ancestors have you say.” She insisted. They parted ways then; Oakheart went back to the pool, where the other three deputies waited, and Bluestar loped out of the clearing, whirling mind soothed by Oakheart's reassurance.  “Is she alright?” Redtail asked, watching Bluestar as her grey pelt trailed out of the clearing. 

“I think she will be.” Oakheart offered. “If I suspect anything, you'll be the first to know.” 

“Thank you.” Redtail dipped his head and turned to the remaining two deputies. 

“Oakheart, Deadfoot, Nightstar… may the Ancestors guide our paws.” 

“Indeed.” The other three chorused. As one, the quartet lapped at the crystal clear water from the pool. 

_ May the First Ancestors be with us…  _ Was the last thing any of them thought before sleep crashed over them.


	2. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan (Brambleclaw)**

“You can't possibly think this is a good idea.” 

Brambleclaw hissed through gritted teeth as the more outgoing of Firestar's kits spoke. He hadn't known he'd been followed, and Squirrelpaw had shocked him out of his fur! 

“What are you on about now? I'm just going for a walk.” 

“Sure.” 

“If you must know, I haven't been sleeping well. I was hoping to clear my head, maybe get some hunting done.” 

“Then you won't mind if I join you.” The ginger molly smirked. 

“If you must.” Brambleclaw groaned. 

“It's not like we're going anywhere in particular, are we?” 

“Who knows? I came out to get my mind off these weird dreams I've been having.” Brambleclaw admitted. Squirrelpaw’s ears perked up. 

“I don't know much about dreams, they always seemed like medicine cat stuff to me. She admitted. “Perhaps a different perspective can help you figure out what you should do? I hear Sorreltail inherited her mother's understanding, and you seem close to her.” 

“That she did.” Brambleclaw offered as they padded along. “I guess I'm as close to her as I am with Snowflight or Tawnypelt.” 

“I don't understand Snowflight.” Squirrelpaw admitted sadly. “The tail flicks and everything, I get all that, but sometimes it feels like he sees a lot more of me than any cat should.” 

“He's always been an observant cat, and he learned to read and feel what other cats are saying early on. We speak with our bodies more than our mouths, that's something Speckletail told me once.” 

“She  _ is _ Snowflight’s mother.” Squirrelpaw reasoned. “It seems like she would know him best.” 

“Perhaps a chat with her would help you feel more comfortable around Snowflight, but if you want to know the truth, he figured out that I was scared of Firestar before I did.” 

“Why were you scared of Firestar?” Squirrelpaw wondered, skidding around to face the brown tabby. Brambleclaw stopped short and shook himself out. 

“You know Tigerclaw's story like the back of your paws, don't ask questions when the answer is obvious.” He hissed, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. 

“The answer  _ isn't _ obvious, Brambleclaw, that's why I'm asking. You can't honestly think Firestar would blame you for what your father did?” 

“I did at first. In those moons right after he left, hardly anyone could look at me without flinching. I was avoided like I had greencough and I didn't figure out why until I was an apprentice. Eventually the Clan got over it, but Firestar still got those strange looks in his eye. You know, when he stares off into space?” 

“Yeah, one time we were playing when he did that and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. He started yowling and backing away like I was a monster or something. But he avoided you? That doesn't sound right.” 

“He, of everyone, had every right to. The Clan was still reeling from what Tigerclaw had done. He was the only one who knew what was going on and then he had to keep the Clan together… But I didn’t know all that back then. All I knew then was that the cat who looked exactly like me was gone and nobody could face me. It took moons of Brightheart telling me that it was okay to stare before I could look her in the eyes.” 

“But you're not responsible for what he did. You could be a blueheaded badger and no one would blame you for your father's actions. You weren't the one who terrorized the forest.”

“A blueheaded badger, huh?” Brambleclaw chuckled as they started walking again. 

“Hey, we're close to Fourtrees! I always wonder what it'd look like completely empty.” Squirrelpaw exclaimed happily. 

“Well it’s not exactly empty.” Brambleclaw murmured as they came across the clearing that housed the four great oaks. 

There were four other cats there, and he knew three of them. 

“Tawnypelt?” He called out. “Feathertail? Stormfur?” 

“And you’re Crowpaw, aren’t you?” Squirrelpaw acknowledged the black tom among his friends. “The apprentice of the WindClan deputy.”

“What’s the daughter of ThunderClan’s leader doing out so late?” The almost-black tom snorted as Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw joined the impromptu group. 

“My  _ name _ is Squirrelpaw.” The ginger molly scowled. 

“And Brambleclaw went for a walk. I don’t like cats going out alone at night.” She admitted. “Some of them don’t come back.” 

Brambleclaw winced as he realized just how personally Squirrelpaw had taken his feelings on his sister’s departure. He sent up a silent prayer that his companion would not voice her harsher opinions tonight.

“What brings you all here?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“It appears we all had the same dream.” Crowpaw announced. 

“A StarClan cat tell you that the Clans are in danger?” Tawnypelt queried. 

Brambleclaw nodded, perplexed. 

“Gave me a prophecy, I think. Firestar doesn’t know what to do with it. Nothing seems wrong in the forest, but the storm I saw… that sky looked ready to unleash all the rain it held.” The brown tabby admitted. 

“I think it’s waiting for something.” Feathertail insisted. “And that we don’t want to be here when it breaks.” 

“What, you mean leave the forest?” Crowpaw yelped. “And go where?!” 

“Who knows? Maybe we’ll have another dream?” 

“But did StarClan really mean for you guys specifically to find whatever can hold the storm back?” Squirrelpaw wondered. “Why not the leaders or medicine cats? You’re warriors.”

“So was Firestar, and he has weird dreams all the time.” Feathertail offered. 

“I mean yeah, but that’s because he was an outsider who helped stabilize ThunderClan. We’re at peace right now. Why would StarClan send a prophecy when there’s no conflict among the Clans?” Tawnypelt demanded.

“Because the conflict might not be among the Clans.” Stormfur realized after a few heartbeats. 

“What are you thinking?” Tawnypelt wondered.

“The river floods occasionally, and we sometimes have to find other sources of food because we can’t rely on it. RiverClan knows to prepare for it when a certain season comes around. We look for signs of too much ice during leafbare or even too much rain sometimes. What if this is a sign not of conflict between cats, but that the forest is about to change?” 

“That’s… that could fit.” Tawnypelt mused. “Especially since there was a giant storm in all our dreams. If even StarClan is wary of this, then somebody has to do something!” 

“Like what?” Stormfur scoffed. “Leave and go where? How would we convince anyone that this is real? Name one cat who wouldn't laugh us all back to the warriors dens and claim we ate some bad prey.” 

“I saw our grandfather in that dream!” Feathertail spat. “There's no way he's lying!” 

“I'm not saying it's a lie, Feathertail. I'm saying that we need a plan. We just got the cats of our own Clan to stop treating us like we've got a bad case of greencough. I can't give that up!” 

“He has a point…” Crowpaw mused awkwardly. “StarClan could have chosen some more influential cats.” 

“Well they gave  _ us _ the dream.” Tawnypelt scoffed. “So what are we going to do about it?” 

“Who says there  _ is _ a we?” Brambleclaw grumbled. “What would StarClan want with a bunch of new warriors? If they're trying to prove a point then they can find some other cats to do it. Stormfur is right. I have too much at stake to leave the forest.” 

Brambleclaw turned to leave but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

“It sounds like you're going to have to.” 

Squirrelpaw groaned as her father stepped into the clearing mostly used for Gatherings. 

“How long did it take you to realize someone was missing?” 

“You weren't exactly hiding.” The ginger tom snorted. “And there's no rule against going for a walk, Brambleclaw. I would have said something sooner but my apprentice was actually talking about his problems and who am I to ruin that?” 

Brambleclaw groaned and slunk to the ground. 

“Anyway, I was hoping to do some hunting but I wanted to make sure you all were okay. I'll leave you to it.” 

Firestar flicked his tail and loped into the forest. 


	3. WindClan

**WindClan (Crowpaw)**

There wasn't much more the group thought of after Firestar left them in the clearing. Crowpaw was rather surprised that the ginger leader hadn't charged in first thing. Mudclaw sure would have.

_ That's just how Mudclaw is. _ Crowpaw shook off the thought. He shouldn't have come anyway. Someone would be worried, be it Ashfoot or Gorseflight. The cat that was also destined to live up to a legacy. Because being named after a kit who died during Tigerclaw's reign was definitely the way to go down in WindClan history. His mother, Morningflower’s sister, had shocked half the Clan for even thinking about using the name, let alone actually using it when the time came to bear her kits.

It had ultimately been a good idea to leave camp for a bit, Crowpaw decided. Going to Fourtrees proved that seeing his father wasn't just a fantasy. There was an actual problem to be solved, and if the RiverClan tom was right, then it would be a good idea to have Tallstar post a lookout or something. Maybe Barkface would know how to approach this. StarClan  _ was _ what he spent all his time training for. 

_ I'll have to check with Mudclaw, maybe. He could tell patrols to be on guard.  _

Crowpaw shook his head, scowling for even having that foolish a thought. The only one who would listen to him was his mother, and that was because he was Ashfoot’s only living kit. 

_ It's Barkface's job to get messages from StarClan. If anyone would believe me, it has to be the medicine cat _ . 

“And just where have you been?” 

Crowpaw sighed and kept his stance loose, determined to keep his cool as his mother stalked toward him. They weren't far from camp now, but he didn't think Ashfoot would actually go looking for him. 

“I went for a walk.” He admitted. “I'll bring in extra prey first thing tomorrow, but I need to speak with Barkface.” 

“He's likely asleep by now. As you should be. You didn't tell anyone where you were going and moonhigh has come and gone! What exactly were you thinking, Crowpaw?!” 

Fear edged his mother's voice and the dark grey tom pressed his side to hers.

“I didn't mean to worry you, Mother, I… I had a strange dream and I was hoping a run would do me good. I ended up at Fourtrees and lost track of time.” 

“What kind of dream? Barkface will want to know regardless of whether he's asleep or not.” 

“I… I saw Deadfoot.” Crowpaw admitted. Ashfoot stiffened and dipped her head solemnly.

“We will go back to camp and wake Barkface.” She ordered lowly. “Maybe even Tallstar and Mudclaw, depending on what this dream was.” 

With those words, Ashfoot wheeled around and sped for camp.

“It’s past moonhigh!” Crowpaw panted as he struggled to keep up.

“Mother!” He called, to no avail. “Ashfoot, wait! Please!” 

It didn't take them long to get back.

“You saw StarClan, Crowpaw.” Ashfoot murmured when they both slid through the camp's entrance. “You saw them for a reason. Your father had a message.” 

“Okay, but I can tell them when the sun rises-.” 

“Messages from StarClan are not to be put off, Crowpaw. We're going to Barkface and you'll tell him what happened with Deadfoot.” 

Barkface was as groggy as any cat would be upon first waking, but he took Crowpaw’s dream to heart anyway. 

“You said there was a storm where you were? Did Deadfoot say it was StarClan?” Barkface probed. Crowpaw nodded. Indeed, upon opening his eyes and wondering where he was, Deadfoot had responded positively. 

_ “You’re not dead, son. Not for a long time yet.” The former deputy informed the apprentice. “But this is StarClan, thought it can't be for much longer.”  _

“Cryptic as ever.” Barkface scowled when Crowpaw replayed what Deadfoot said. “A storm in StarClan… I've never heard of such a thing. What was it like?” 

“The clouds were dark greyish blue, like regular storm clouds. There wasn't a patch of blue sky in sight. And there was lighting but no thunder. And Deadfoot said something strange… I think I know what it means now.” 

“First, what did he say?” Ashfoot prompted. 

“‘Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots.’” Crowpaw recited. 

“Why do you think you know what it means?” Barkface wondered. 

So Crowpaw told them what happened at Fourtrees. Barkface nodded along. 

“That RiverClan tom sounds like he's onto something. It would be a good idea for Tallstar and Mudclaw to know about this. If they can get patrols to keep a lookout for strange activity, we'll be better prepared to leave.”

“But why would we leave the moors when we've barely spent a generation here since we got back?” Ashfoot demanded. “Our home is here! Are you so eager to give that up a second time?” 

“I grew up here the same as you did, Ashfoot. StarClan doesn't lie. There will be danger and we might not be able to fight it. We certainly weren't enough to hold off Brokenstar.” Barkface snapped. The grey queen flicked her ears and turned away. The dark brown medicine cat deflated. 

“I'm sorry, Ashfoot. This isn't easy for me to say, but that storm has got to mean something; whether it's a warning or a blessing has yet to be determined. We're just cats. We can't fight the forces of nature.” 

“What makes you think the forces of nature have anything to do with possibly leaving?” Ashfoot wondered, having calmed down. 

“Darkness, Air, Water and Sky? And that storm? Who knows what's coming, but it won't be worth sticking around for.” 

Ashfoot thanked Barkface for his help and left the healer to his thoughts as she guided Crowpaw to where everyone slept at the center of camp. 

“We're telling Tallstar and Mudclaw first thing in the morning.” Ashfoot murmured has they settled in for the night. “Maybe they can get someone to stay with you through all this. StarClan knows, I would in a heartbeat.” 

Crowpaw rested his head on his paws, eyes drooping. 

“And for that I thank you, Mother. May we run free in our dreams.”

“Sleep well, my son.” 

Ashfoot’s comforting voice followed him to sleep. 


	4. RiverClan

**RiverClan (Stormfur and Feathertail)**

Feathertail was not looking forward to going back to camp. Stormfur was less obvious, but she could tell that her brother was still on edge in the way that his eyes gleamed and his pace quickened and slowed at random intervals. They fished dry one of the streams around Fourtrees and added some land creatures for good measure. It took several trips to get the prey to where someone would see it without them having to go to camp, and that was before either of them hunted for themselves. Feathertail caught a vole while Stormfur found a squirrel trying to climb a tree. Maybe it was because they had ThunderClan blood, but he  _ loved _ squirrel. That wasn't to say that he didn't like fish, but squirrel was something of a delicacy. 

When they finished, Stormfur announced that he was heading back to camp and asked if she wanted him to tell Leopardstar about her dream. 

“You'd be better off approaching Mudfur. He's guaranteed to believe that StarClan is real.” Feathertail scoffed. 

For all their talk about Clan pride, RiverClan was just as damaged as their rivals in the pine forest. Tigerstar had done a number on their beliefs and the average cat's lifetime was nowhere near long enough to forget the scars his reign had wrought, let alone move past them. Leopardstar addressed Mistyfoot and Stormfur solely out of guilt. Feathertail could go drown, for all the golden leader seemed to care. It was never obvious, though. No one would ever admit it. When Stormfur reached the camp, it was without having run into any of his Clanmates, for which he praised StarClan. He was determined to only be rebuked one time, and by the leader alone. 

“Where's your shadow?” Someone called out. He didn't bother answering, just kept heading for the medicine den. 

“Stormfur!” Leopardstar growled from where she stood at the entrance of her den. 

“You and Feathertail have been out since sunset yesterday and have brought back no prey?!” 

“They stocked half the freshkill pile just this morning!” Mosspelt snapped. “Smothered it in their scent like they’ve been doing for almost the entire moon!” 

“Thank you, Mosspelt.” Leopardstar grumbled before turning back to Stormfur. “Where is your sister?”

“We split up at Fourtrees. Who knows where she is by now. I need to consult Mudfur.” 

“You don't look injured.” Leopardstar mused, curious now. 

“What I need from him is mine to discuss. Is he in his den?”

“He's busy.” Leopardstar insisted. Stormfur rolled his eyes as the dark brown medicine cat exited his den with a mouthful of herbs. He set down the herbs when he noticed Stormfur and Leopardstar staring at him.

“Is there a problem?” He asked calmly. Stormfur stepped forward. 

“I'd like your input on something.” 

“Step into my den and we can sort this out. Mothwing might be able to help while I get these to the elders.” The medicine cat offered, picking up the herbs again. 

“Thank you.” The dark gray tom meowed gratefully. The elder medicine cat dipped his head and went on his way. 

Mothwing sat in the den sorting herbs. 

“Watermint, juniper berries, catnip, cat _ mint _ ...can I help you, Stormfur?” The golden molly called out. 

“How'd you know it was me?” The named tom wondered. 

“You smell like you've been out for a while. There are only so many cats who avoid the camp. Where's Feathertail?” 

“Still avoiding camp.” He snorted. “She and I… we think she got a message from StarClan.” 

The apprentice's ears perked up and she turned around to face him, a wary look on her face. 

“StarClan works in mysterious ways.” She offered quietly. “I'm not as good as Mudfur when it comes to interpreting omens.” 

“I think this one is a bit clearer than you'd give yourself credit for. Would you like to hear it?” 

“I certainly would.” Mudfur offered from the entrance to the den. 

Mothwing dipped her head. 

“How are the elders? Is there anything I should look out for?” 

“We can discuss that later. What's this about an omen from StarClan?” 

“Feathertail had a dream. She said a cat called Oakheart came to her. There was a storm wherever they were, and after they talked for a bit they gave her some strange words.” 

“Did she tell you what they were?” 

“Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots.” Stormfur recited. “I followed her to Fourtrees last night. There were some other cats who had the same dream.” 

“Not from RiverClan, though.” 

“No, it seemed like one cat from each Clan. But why? And that storm… I brought up what the Clan does when we see too much rain and the others thought we should move permanently! What could be so bad that we couldn't fix it in a few moons?” 

“The world works in strange ways, Stormfur. Sometimes, not even StarClan knows what's around the corner. You all could be right. I'll get the Clan to keep an eye out for anything strange and maybe start on a plan to leave with Leopardstar and Mistyfoot.” 

“Do you really think this will be as big as the others do?” 

“It could be. We'll have to go on no matter what happens, but I'm glad for the warning. Is there anything else you need?” 

“No, thank you. I'm going to see if Feathertail is feeling any better about all this.” 

“A wise move. Take Mothwing with you, if you're going to leave again. She could stand to get out of the den more.” 

“I like it here just fine, thanks!” The golden female snorted as Mudfur shoved her toward the entrance. 

“Stuffed with herbs and all? Get some fresh air, youngster, it's a beautiful day.” 

“Alright, Mudfur. I guess I can leave you to it for a bit. Should I bring anything back?” 

“I'm not that old, apprentice. Go stretch those legs!” 

Stormfur snickered as Mudfur turned his back on them and Mothwing followed him out of camp. 

The last thing she needed was to be anywhere near ThunderClan territory. It was bad enough that their father was born there. Or maybe it wasn't. Some days, Feathertail couldn't be sure. Some days, she remembering that her Clanmates were ready to have her killed. On the word of some minnowbrain who wasn't even a RiverClan cat. Some days, Feathertail wondered what there was about RiverClan that was worth being loyal to. She didn't get how Mistyfoot could accept the position of deputy when her brother had died regardless of it. What good was a title when it couldn't keep you alive? What's the point of a Clan when they can turn on you at any chance? 

Oakheart and Crookedstar wouldn't have turned on them. Silverstream would have died for them all over again. Would Greystripe-? 

No, there was no use in thinking about Greystripe. As much as he tried, he wasn't a RiverClan cat. He didn't belong with them. And apparently he didn't want to. 

At least he tried. Mosspelt tried. Did anyone else? 

“Whatever that poor thing did to you, I'm sure it's very sorry.” An unfamiliar voice snickered. 

Feathertail looked up to find that someone had joined her here at Sunningrocks. A pure white tom with blue eyes. There were three cats with white fur in ThunderClan, and the one she knew of was an elderly molly who's daughter was the bravest medicine cat in the forest. The second one was a deaf cat who didn’t speak much but she would have heard him coming.

This must be the other outsider. 

“Is that even a fish?” Cloudtail snorted. 

“Water vole. At least it's not ruined.” Feathertail grumbled. “Want some?” 

“No thanks, I just ate. You seem like you've had better days.” 

“I live in RiverClan.” Feathertail snorted. “And apparently my father doesn't.” 

“Yeah, they sort of take that personally around here.” Cloudtail yawned, stretching out on the warming rocks. “Hey, they blamed me and I don't even know my father. I barely knew my birth mother.” 

“Same here.” Feathertail grumbled. “It's like they don't care who I could be. It's all about who I came from.” 

“Little one, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told my daughter before her first Gathering.” 

“I'm not-.” 

“I have a kit who's not much younger than you, let me have my moment.” Cloudtail whined.

Feathertail snickered and waved her paw in a dramatic gesture. 

“Speak, o wise tracker of the forest.” She deadpanned. 

“There are always going to be cats like Tigerclaw. What's worse is that they'll hide it. They want you to think that they're just like you but the second they catch that you don't follow the rules, they'll want you gone. Stand your ground. You deserve to be here as much as they do, and maybe even more.” 

Feathertail dug into the now half-eaten vole as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

“How long did it take you to figure that out?” She asked after a bit. 

“I’ll admit that I took the long way. Thought being a housecat was a good idea. It was boring. They don't let you hunt, you can only sit in the sun for so long before someone moves you, the space is small and the company is scarce. But it was the company I wanted. That's what led me back to the Clans.” 

Feathertail blinked, and for a moment she wondered if this cat knew about the dream she'd had. What it could mean for the cats of the forest. 

“If I ever have to leave…” She exhaled roughly. “I've been thinking about it. RiverClan doesn't like my brother and I. Leopardstar would sooner throw us into the gorge and be done with it. I honestly don't know what's keeping me there.” 

“Well, everyone's got a purpose.” Cloudtail offered. “Finding yours is the tricky part but  _ living _ it might be even harder.” 

Feathertail thought about that for the rest of the day as she lounged around Sunningrocks. Crookedstar and Bluestar had declared it neutral territory in honor of the fact that both deputies died there. It's why she was able to talk to Cloudtail without being attacked. That and Cloudtail seemed like too easy going a cat to swipe without asking a question or two. 

At some point, Stormfur and Mothwing found her. 

“Well this place hasn't ever done us any favors.” Her brother called out casually from the stepping stones. 

“C'mon over, the sun is great!” Feathertail snapped with false cheer. “ _ Everything _ is great, nothing could  _ possibly _ get worse.” 

“Now I just know you're being sarcastic.” Stormfur snorted as he and Mothwing hopped out of the river. “Anyway, I came to see what you got up to and Mothwing needed to not be around herbs. We've been scouring the territory but here you are. The last place anyone would expect.” 

“I've always been contrary to what the Clan expects.” Feathertail drawled. 

“Yeah, that's true.” Mothwing snickered. “You thinking about leaving?” 

“Where'd that come from?” Feathertail’s brother scowled.

“I heard the exact same words you did, Stormfur, don't be a salmon. She's going to have to leave if that prophecy even has a hope of coming true. All four of them will.” 

“How in the world did you come up with that?!” 

“'Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots?’ A storm waiting to break even though StarClan is supposed to be perfect? We're on a schedule. For what, I don't know, but something is going to happen and she might have to leave. If I'm being honest,-.” 

“Oh no, go ahead, you've been dead on so far.” Stormfur spat. 

“If I'm being honest I'm surprised you stayed as long as you have. Why did you come back to RiverClan after… Stars, I still can't say his name. I will one day. Why did you come back after the battle with BloodClan? Didn't they try to kill you?” 

“You weren't there.” 

“I know that no one spoke for you except for Stonefur. And he was in the same position.”

“Mosspelt would have spoken for us if she'd known. The queens were kept in the ShadowClan camp, kept in the dark. After she found out she never let us out of her sight. Half the time we had to wait for each other to make dirt, she was so scared of losing us again. So she tried.” Feathertail insisted. 

“Mosspelt is amazing but she shouldn't have been the only one.” Mothwing scowled. “At least ThunderClan-.” 

“They didn't want us either. Greystripe didn't want us to die, that's about it.” Stormfur snorted. 

“I see…” Mothwing scowled. “That bites like troutscales but I guess you can't choose your parents.” 

“You would know.” Feathertail snorted. “How come you're so comfortable here?” 

“They can talk about me all they like, being a medicine cat is what I want to do. Whether StarClan is real or not, I can heal cats and that's what matters.” 

“Would you believe if they showed you? Like if you went to the Moonstone, what would you see?” Stormfur wondered.

“I… I honestly don't know. It would be nice if they were up there. I thought they were once, but too much has happened for me to think they can be anything but dead cats in the sky. If they deserve to be listened to then I'm all ears.” 


	5. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan (Tawnypelt)**

Tawnypelt was on border patrol. Lately, things had been calm, save for that dream. ShadowClan was on the mend in the wake of her father's destruction, and the only reason she got away unscathed is that Tigerclaw treated her no differently than any other apprentice, save for that sometimes when she had bad dreams, he let her clamber on his back and sleep there. But he did that with kits too, when the queens let him. Tawnypelt worked just as hard as any other cat to scrape Tigerclaw's influence away. And now Tawnypelt was walking alongside her fellow Clanmate, Rowanclaw, who would not-.

“Stop talking.” 

The words slipped from the tortoiseshell's mouth before she could regain her thoughts and she stared at the ginger tom's confused expression. 

“It's been a bit of a time, Row. I haven't been thinking straight lately.” 

“Littlecloud would help if you let him.” The "_ So would I" _ went unspoken. It was no secret that Rowanclaw had been trying to catch her attention. The ginger tom had no reason to, but he'd been on every other patrol he could catch with her, always trying to talk to her. About almost anything, it seemed. Tawnypelt had no clue why he would want to, since he was a purebred ShadowClan cat with his pick of mates, but he was determined to make Tawnypelt feel better about the destruction her father had wrought on the forest. Normally she would indulge him, but today… things were too weird to deal with Rowanclaw as well.

Tawnypelt shook herself out. 

“I'll be fine.” She offered unconvincingly. Rowanclaw didn't object and the patrol continued in silence. In the end, she went to Littlecloud. She stalked the forest for signs of change where there shouldn't have been any, and allowed life to go on. Blackstar was unconvinced by her dream despite having received one of his nine lives from Nightstar and recognizing the midnight tom when Tawnypelt had gone to him in the middle of the night, panting and babbling about storms in StarClan. ShadowClan was starting to get some roots back into the forest. There was no need to shake things up so suddenly when they were on the tail-end of readjusting to Tigerclaw's reign. But she went to Littlecloud anyway, because Rowanclaw was worried about her and she really felt that there was something to that dream. The deputy-leader of ShadowClan spoke to her! That was a double honor, because he was so crucial to ShadowClan's survival but she was just a warrior. The outsider kit of a ShadowClan tyrant who wasn't even born there himself. 

_ You said you wouldn't go there! _

Tawnypelt shook herself out and made a decision. She'd only really given Blackstar the prophecy and said that she knew she was in StarClan. Maybe if she told him about the storm, he would see this as she did.

The tortoiseshell loped into camp to find that Rowanclaw had gone ahead and stocked the last of their cache on the freshkill pile. This was extremely good hunting, even for greenleaf. There had only been two major hunting patrols sent out with several small border patrol and they _ all _ brought back prey? Tawnypelt was beginning to see why Blackstar didn't believe her. Who would, with such wonderful conditions? 

She headed for the warriors' den, resolving to talk to Littlecloud later when the brown tom poked his head out of the leader's den. 

“Tawnypelt! Just the cat I was looking for. If you have a moment?” The herbmaster called out to her. She nodded and redirected her paws to the leader's den, wondering what Littlecloud could possibly need her for. Blackstar couldn't have worked that quickly. She _ just _ told him at sunrise! 

“I was hoping Littlecloud had something to help with fever dreams, but he seems to think that you're on to something.” Blackstar scowled. “So, what makes you think you're right?” 

Tawnypelt exhaled roughly. 

“I didn't give you all the details.” She admitted. “I was spooked by the dream and then I found out that others had it and they thought we needed to leave but things are good here so why-.” 

“Tawnypelt!” Blackstar snapped, cutting through her rising panic. The tortoiseshell warrior made her fur lie flat and let out a shaky breath. 

“Start over. Slowly. Leave nothing out.” 

“Nightstar came to me. It was storming where we were, and it was a big one. We were in a large field, with grass that came up to my shoulders in some places. Blueish purple clouds overhead, looked like it was about to start raining like all of StarClan was crying. And lighting flashed every few heartbeats but there was no thunder. So Nightstar said we were still in StarClan territory, and the storm spoke for itself but in case it didn't, one of you would recognize the words he gave me.” 

“Which were?” Littlecloud prompted. 

“'Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky, will come together and shake the forest to its roots.’” Tawnypelt and Blackstar recited. 

“I dismissed you at first because it's strange. This came out of nowhere, Tawnypelt. We actually have enough prey to feed the Clan. On top of which it's greenleaf and there hasn't been a drop of rain in sight.” 

“Signs from StarClan don't always translate to the living world.” Littlecloud offered cautiously. 

“And that's another thing: StarClan exists on the sayso of four cats who journey half a day to talk to them and then they give leaders nine lives. I know they exist because I experienced them, but I wasn't the only one who watched Tigerclaw die. There are plenty of cats here who aren't too happy to live on StarClan's word, so you'll have a lot of work to do if you want this Clan to go anywhere.” 

“But you _ do _ believe me?” 

“I don't think those starfilled cats would send us all into a panic right after we got our paws steady, but there's nothing to show for it. Bring me something solid and I might be able to get them going.” 

Tawnypelt rose to sure paws and dipped her head. 

“_ Proof _, got it.” She scowled as she left Littlecloud and Blackstar to converse.

“Why is their word not enough for you?!” The brown medicine cat demanded. 

She didn't hear the leader's answer, but whatever it was, Littlecloud was bound to hate it. But they were giving her a chance. One she would take as soon as she got some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**ThunderClan (Brambleclaw and Leafpaw)**

_ Brambleclaw headed back to camp with Squirrelpaw on his heels. Neither one had seen Firestar since his brief appearance to confirm Brambleclaw's choice, and while that was worrying, there were other things pressing on his mind.  _

_ “Interesting chat.” Squirrelpaw murmured, a lot more solemn than she'd started out.  _

_ “I made it pretty clear how I feel. What do you think of all this?” Brambleclaw wondered.  _

_ “One thing I've learned from Leafpaw’s training is that when StarClan talks, however that happens, make sure you're listening. I'm trying to imagine never seeing the gorse tunnel, or Fourtrees. Where would we even go? If whatever's coming is big enough to wreck the forest so that everyone has to move, who's to say it won't follow us?”  _

_ Brambleclaw stopped, stunned by his Clanmate’s words. Squirrelpaw had clearly been thinking of this, and he'd just written it off like it was nothing when he was the one to get the sign!  _

_ “I think you should talk to Cinderpelt.” Squirrelpaw offered. “I know you're not entirely sure about StarClan, but I grew up on my father's stories while you lived them. It’s okay to have doubts.”  _

_ Squirrelpaw went ahead and disappeared into the camp. Brambleclaw followed after a few heartbeats to find that she'd taken Leafpaw to sit by the elder’s den.  _

_ Brambleclaw headed for the warriors' den. Morning could hopefully give him better perspective _ .

He did end up going to Cinderpelt. But every time he approached, she was always talking to someone else. Mostly Firestar. She was the ginger tom's first apprentice and they remained good friends. On top of that, the bond between a leader and their medicine cat was special. They both had influence, and one attempting to sway the Clan without the other usually didn't end well. 

So Brambleclaw gave up on that, not entirely convinced that it was good idea anyway. His dream of Bluestar made sense, considering she'd been a rather crucial part of his kithood. He knew what she looked like, so why wouldn't he dream of her? Better yet, the last time he recalled her, she'd been in danger. Of course he would dream of danger in reference to the leader who'd died chasing a pack of dogs over a cliff. 

But Squirrelpaw was right about listening to StarClan. Brambleclaw's main question was why  _ he _ was the one who had to do anything. 

“Why not Thornclaw or Cloudtail?” Brambleclaw grumbled as he went to the freshkill pile. 

“Thornclaw and Cloudtail have their own destinies.” The last cat he wanted to see was attempting to corner him. “There's a squirrel at the bottom of the pile and a mouse somewhere in the middle.” 

Leafpaw scanned the heap of forest prey with a critical gaze. She eventually tugged out a mouse and a thrush.

“The feathers should be in a pile under a rock when I’m done. Your mother needed eucalyptus earlier.” 

Brambleclaw dipped his head, thankful for Leafpaw's advice. Her words meant several things, from what he could pick out: 

First, Squirrelpaw had blabbed to her sister or Leafpaw overheard Firestar saying something to Cinderpelt. Either choice was likely, so there was no need to go cursing Squirrelpaw yet. 

Second, the dream came to him for a reason. Even if he did warn the Clan, even if Firestar and the other leaders figured out what the dreams warned of, he and his sister would each have a role to play in whatever madness StarClan wrought on them. If StarClan even cared. 

Third was a hint that he'd want to care for the elders himself today. Whether that was because Frostfur, Dappletail, and Longtail would know something useful about change in the forest had yet to be determined. But their favorite prey and a bit of extra attention wouldn't hurt to have on paw. 

Leafpaw also mentioned his mother. Goldenflower was getting on in years, and if she asked for herbs then she might be hurting. The feathers on these birds would be enough for all the elders and queens, but was his mother truly an elder? 

He'd have to see what Ferncloud thought later on. Being a permanent resident of the nursery had its perks. Brightheart and Sandstorm spent a fair amount of time there, helping the apprentices with their duties or watching Ferncloud's kits. They even slept there sometimes. Perhaps one of them would know if there was something wrong with his mother. 

Or he could just talk to Cinderpelt. Like that wasn't the first thing Leafpaw insisted on. 

_ Thornclaw and Cloudtail have their own destinies. _

Yeah, to be nice, normal cats who can settle down at any given time and definitely not have to worry about what StarClan wanted them for.

What he wouldn't give for that.

The nursery gave every cat the exact same feeling of warmth and comfort. Milkscent washed over Brambleclaw, and he happily recalled days spent rolling around in fresh moss with his sister and snuggling at his mother’s side. Tawnypelt was in ShadowClan now. The only rolling around they would do required an actual battle, something he would never truly find himself prepared for. The fact that Goldenflower was still here only made the urge to bury his head in her fur that much stronger. 

“In or out, you giant beast, you’re taking all the heat!” Ferncloud whined playfully from her nest. 

“Oh yes, obviously.” Brambleclaw drawled. “If it’s heat you require, Dustpelt could just lay on top of you all like Speckletail did when we were little.” 

"Oh, I’m sure he’d try.” The silver speckled queen snorted. “But we’re fine here. Was hoping you’d stop by sooner.” 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around a few things.” 

It was the topic of the day that he’d received word from StarClan themselves. It was easy to talk around here, and even easier to listen in. Brambleclaw wouldn’t be surprised if Firestar wasn’t the only one to follow he and Squirrelpaw to Fourtrees.

“Word is you’re planning to run off with my apprentice.” Dustpelt grumbled. 

Shock zapped through Brambleclaw’s pelt. 

“No one’s  _ planning _ anything.” He found himself saying. “But she’s not wrong about scouting out a new place to stay. Or my part in it.” 

He sounded resigned, and Ferncloud thwapped her mate’s nose with a hefty paw. 

“Whether Squirrelpaw plays any part in this is up to her alone.” Brambleclaw’s friend hissed. “Your training will serve her well, and that’s about all you can ask.” 

“I’m sorry,” Brambleclaw blurted out. “I just came to see the kits and now I’ve brought the mood down-.” 

“You’ve done nothing of the sort, son.” His mother’s voice washed over him smoothed by the honey-laden moss he’d brought. “Come sit with this sad sack of bones.” 

“Always,” He purred warmly, picking his way around empty moss beds. “And you’re my mother, that’s far more than a sack of bones.” 

“Oh please.” She snorted. “You and Tawny aren't that much younger than Ferncloud, here. Soon you'll be having kits of your own and then where will I be?” 

“Right here where you belong, Mother. Helping newcomers raise their kits and enjoying the sunshine.” 

“Ah, dear boy, you have such wonderful dreams.” Goldenflower purred wearily. Brambleclaw stiffened at that. 

“Do you not?” He queried. “What do you dream about, Mother?” 

“Now, why would I bother you all with old memories?” His mother scoffed. “We’re all here, there's fresh blood… what could we possibly worry about?” 

“Sometimes, the past comes back to haunt us.” Ferncloud offered suddenly. “Even if you think there's no reason to worry, I certainly wouldn't mind hearing your dreams.” 

“You’re as sweet as your mother was, Stars love her.” Goldenflower murmured to Ferncloud before burying her muzzle in her son's flank. 

“Sometimes, dear boy, I really do miss your father.” She admitted at last.

Brambleclaw winced, as he usually did whenever the Cross-Clan tyrant was mentioned. He was surprised to hear Dustpelt speak up next. 

“So do I.” The older brown tabby admitted. “StarClan damn him, so do I.” 

  
  


“Will you ever not get a laugh out of being a medicine cat?” 

Squirrelpaw watched her sister sort herbs, picking out dried, shriveled wisps from fresh, juicy stalks full to bursting. 

“I doubt it.” Leafpaw hated the smell of battle more than she liked sorting herbs. She liked figuring out StarClan most of all. Being Cinderpelt’s apprentice was the best choice. It was the only one, according to Leafpaw. 

“Admit it, you just like watching everyone get all antsy around you.” 

“I speak what I observe.” Leafpaw said as she flicked a scrap of soiled moss into the dirtplace pile. “How it is interpreted is never up to me.” 

“C’mon,  _ Cinderpelt _ doesn’t go that far and she taught you everything you know!” 

“Cinderpelt has her focus and I have mine.” Leafpaw informed her littermate. “It’s not a competition.” 

“You wouldn’t know competition if it smacked you on the nose.” Squirrelpaw snorted. 

“I see no need to.” Leafpaw said stiffly, standing up to do a better job of fully separating the piles. She neatly shelved the fresher of the stock. “However, I  _ did _ see a need to get Brambleclaw moving. For the love of the moon, that tom drags his paws almost everywhere! Even having you encourage him hasn’t helped much.” 

“I don’t know what makes you think I could encourage that stone-pawed mouseheart to do anything.” 

“You won’t if you keep calling him a stone-pawed mouseheart. He’s not, by the way. He’s content with how things are. Just like everyone else, he doesn’t see a need for change.” 

“He’s the one who got the dream!” 

“The actions of other cats are not ours to control.” Leafpaw inserted wisely, doubt flickering through her eyes. “But if cats don’t act soon, we might regret it.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**WindClan (Crowpaw and Mudclaw)**

“I don’t know what you told Barkface, but all this standing guard is a waste of time. As well as cutting into your training.” 

Mudclaw wasn’t happy to find that everywhere he turned, Crowpaw was with someone else. It wasn’t Crowpaw’s fault that Ashfoot and Barkface were being especially pushy about this dream. They didn’t even say it was from him. Barkface told Tallstar that Crowpaw saw Deadfoot but the rest of the Clan was told that dark times were coming to the forest and they would know when it started. Tallstar appointed patrols to scan areas closest to Twolegplace while one or two cats were practically glued to Crowpaw. This time, it was Nightcloud and Gorseflight. 

"Do you even want your warrior name?" Mudclaw taunted. Any other time, Crowpaw would rise to the bait and insist that he should have been one by now. That Mudclaw was holding him back for some reason. But lately, all he could think of was Deadfoot in a stupid dream that was somehow ruining his life even though he'd barely believed it. It was nice, knowing that he hadn't forgotten what his father looked like, but Ashfoot was right. Why leave the territory when WindClan fought multiple times just to keep their claim? 

"Focus!" Mudclaw snapped, swiping a paw under Crowpaw and slamming his back legs into the dark grey tom's side. 

Crowpaw let himself go down without a fight. Mudclaw was trying to prove a point and to be fair, Crowpaw did have other things on his mind. 

"What is wrong with you, Crowpaw?!" Mudclaw snapped, tail lashing. "Ever since you went out that night a few days ago, you've been off-target. Missing easy kills, tripping over your paws like a new apprentice… Did you see something out there? Are you having second thoughts about being a warrior?" 

"No!" Crowpaw spat. "Of all the things to have second thoughts about, that is definitely not one of them. Stars above, I'm starting to think that's all I can look forward to." 

Mudclaw narrowed his eyes and eased himself to the grass flattened by countless moons of training cats.

"What do you mean by that, Crowpaw?" He asked quietly. "I know I'm not the softest cat around, but I hope you know you can tell me things. You have cats on your side. Whatever it is that's eating you up, I can at least try to help." 

"I just… gah, this is all so dumb. I saw Deadfoot in a dream and there are three other cats who had the same dream and they all said we can't stay here but we just got back! I spent my kithood here and now I have to be the one to tell everyone where to go because some mysterious force will destroy the forest." 

"Crowpaw-.” 

"Nevermind the fact that there's a medicine cat for a reason, or that there's been no trace of anything out of place yet. StarClan decided that I needed to see my father badly enough that I would just take what he had to say!" 

"Crowpaw!" Gorseflight snapped, bouncing a paw against his flank. 

The dark grey apprentice yelped and scooted to one side. 

"What?!" He snapped out. 

"You're rambling, kid." Mudclaw snorted, only half amused by his charge's antics. 

"This is a lot to deal with." Nightcloud admitted. "Clearly you've gone to Barkface and Tallstar about this, since we're all here. I suppose we should keep looking out for this mysterious force. Whatever it is, if we can't fight it… sometimes you just have to know when run." 

"But WindClan has been chased out before. Why should we have to go through that again when  _ nothing even happened yet _ ?!"

"To let us leave on our own terms. StarClan gave Barkface a warning about Brokentail but we thought we could handle another Clan and we didn't listen. We learned our lesson well." Mudclaw insisted. "So this will be taken very seriously on all accounts. WindClan will definitely be the first to know if something changes on these moors, and we just might be ahead of everyone else when it comes time to leave. Who knows. They all got the same sign. The other three Clans have different practices than we do, but every cat knows to run from a fox when they see one." 

"Thanks, Mudclaw." Crowpaw mumbled. "It's, uh, it's really helpful that you understand all this." 

"It's what I'm for, kid. Now, try that move again. I know you've got this." 

"I don't think keeping the source of the danger from the Clan is a good idea."

Mudclaw brought a rabbit to the leader's burrow and the black-and-white tom was mid-swallow when he spoke. 

Tallstar coughed a bit but exhaled roughly. He took another bite, which allowed him to gather his thoughts. 

"Eat, I imagine you've been training your apprentice for his assessment." 

"Hunting was never his problem. He can dig for prey in even the deepest burrow and knows how to hold his breath in case it collapses." 

"A gift of Windstar's line, I would presume. Ashfoot knows enough about the underground tunnels to serve us well. It almost makes me rethink using them more often." 

"Didn't your father die using those tunnels?" 

"He did indeed, but what kind of leader would I be if I let personal bias control how I run the Clan?" 

"A fair one. Because he wasn't the only one to have died. Heatherstar was right to ease the tunnelers aboveground and you're right to keep them there." 

"Sometimes, I wonder." Tallstar murmured absently. "But you were saying?" 

"Crowpaw needs the support of his Clan after this dream of his." 

"I didn't want to put him on the spot." Tallstar admitted. "I… honestly, I'm not surprised. If he hadn't told you eventually, I would have. I just didn't want him to be uncomfortable with the idea that StarClan came to him. We've already had our faith shaken one too many times." 

Brokentail taking their land, Brokentail taking their kits, Brokentail killing half their Clanmates and getting away with it, Barkface reduced to seeing signs in the water while they lived as rouges. No one cared. No one came for them. When they got back it turned out that the other three Clans had been hunting in their lands and come away richer for it. Who needed WindClan anyway? They're just a bunch of rabbit-munchers, what do they contribute?

"Your thoughts seem dark, but with a scowl like that, I'm not sure I should ask what they turn to." Tallstar snorted.

"All the foxdung we've taken as a Clan in the name of keeping our kin here." Mudclaw admitted. "What's the point?" 

"The point?" 

"Of being here? Why are there four Clans when one disappeared for an entire generation and nobody noticed. Brokentail's grip lasted so long that kits were born and reached late apprenticeship before we got back. And for what? Two ThunderClan cats came and that was it. No apologies for driving us out from ShadowClan, Crookedstar admitted to letting his cats try their paw at hunting on the way to Highstones because they could. We got no respect. There's no honor in being a WindClan cat because the other Clans think they can walk all over us." 

"The other three Clans are opportunistic, yes," Tallstar agreed. "but so are we. We enforce our borders and they respect them. None of those cats could catch a rabbit if someone chased it to them, and the cats who were perfectly able did not specifically because Bluestar had honor. We are keepers of the Lore as well as warriors. StarClan has honored us by allowing us to be closest their only physical connection. And we honor them in return by making sure we follow their will down to the letter. After all, look what happened to ShadowClan." 

"ShadowClan has had leader after leader given nine lives whether they deserve it or not, and then throwing their weight around the entire forest." Mudclaw scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly say they're blessed in prey or land, but StarClan is giving them these leaders." 

"Because someone must lead. Apparently their leader is the only thing keeping them from being a pack of rogues." 

"But not too long ago, the ShadowClan leader was perfectly alright with turning them into one." 

"Well, this one seems to be doing better. But the forest changes with the single turn of a leaf. We must be wary of where we step, because that leaf could forecast our survival." 


	8. Chapter 8

**RiverClan (Mosspelt and Hawkfrost)**

No one thought anything about the fact that Stormfur left with Feathertail, came back without her, and left again with Mothwing, but the unusual activity had Mosspelt's fur bristling. These were her kits, for better or worse. She knew something was wrong. 

"You alright?" 

Frogleap was far too patient for his own good and she loved him for it. He also knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to confront their daughter or hound their son like she wanted to. No, he would rather they come to him and make sure that they always knew they could. 

"The usual." Mosspelt offered bitterly. "Or it should be. But something's up with them." 

"Something is always up with them." He reminded her. "They have every right to be upset with the Clan. We didn't speak for them when it came time." 

" _ We _ weren't given the chance." Mosspelt scowled. " I was kept in the ShadowClan nursery and you were a ShadowClan guard. Those cats probably knew we're their parents." Mosspelt scowled. It would explain why they'd been moved from their home. 

"And no one else was either? Mistyfoot and Stonefur were the only ones to speak up, but look where that got him." Frogleap scowled. "I'm almost positive they switched camps entirely. Shoved all us RiverClan cats in ShadowClan territory and did the same to ShadowClan. Think any of them know how to swim?" He snickered. 

"They live in the marshes. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them knew how already." Mosspelt offered. "Not that they belong in our territory. Everything reeked of foxdung for moons afterward." 

"It wasn't moons." Frogleap cackled. "Maybe  _ half _ a moon or so. It  _ did _ take forever to get the river clean. I don't ever want to put my tongue to land prey again." 

"What do we do about Storm and Feather?" Mosspelt asked suddenly, an urgent need to know what her mate was thinking came over her. "They're pulling away. Feather's always been more stubborn than most, and she has every right to be mad at… everyone and everything, really. Leopardstar is no one's favorite cat right now. But what if this… whatever they're going through. What if this is what pushes them away?" 

"Then we let them go." Frogleap choked out. "We make sure they know we love them. They will always have a home to come back to. But we can't stop Feathertail from doing whatever she wants, and at the very least we know Stormfur will be right there with her, keeping her grounded. We let them go… and we pray to StarClan that they come back. Silverstream has to be watching their every move. They'll be fine." 

Hawkfrost wasn't sure what to do with himself. He could go hunt, but Feathertail and her brother had likely cleaned the river with all their time away. He could patrol the borders, but Leopardstar had already sent cats out to do so and  _ someone _ had to be responsible and defend the camp. There wasn't anyone to talk to or play with, and boredom was nothing good for the young brown tabby. It meant he went looking for things to do and wandered into trouble. 

No matter. It's not like he could get into any trouble asking the elders some questions. They always had the most interesting tales to tell. 

"Hawkfrost!" Someone called out, annoyed. The blue-eyed tom turned to the source and found that Mistyfoot was coming to talk to him. "I'm glad I caught you." 

"Not much else to do." He yawned. 

" Do you want something to do? I'm sure there's some hole that a shrew has dug itself into and you're really good at sniffing them out." 

" Apparently that's all I'm good for." 

" Whoever told you that has rushweed for brains, and not the good kind." 

Hawkfrost snickered at that and flicked his tail, eyes glowing at the praise.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could help me with something."

" Me?" 

" Your name is Hawkfrost, isn't it?" She chirped." You're one of the best scenters in the Clan." 

" I… thank you. But what good will that do?" 

" Mudfur and Mothwing have warned Leopardstar of trouble in the forest. Apparently one of them had a dream from a RiverClan ancestor." 

"I was wondering what's up with Moth… she seemed pretty shaken the past few days." 

" Well, since you're the best scenter in the Clan, I'm hoping you can help me sniff out whatever trouble this is." 

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, confused. 

" Why me?" He pondered. "There are plenty of other cats who are way better at knowing when something is wrong in our territory." 

" No one who's paying any attention." Mistyfoot scowled. " The only ones who seem to care that something's off are Mosspelt's family. That's four cats out of an entire Clan, but our medicine cats might have been warned and no one cares! Again!" Mistyfoot spat, bristling heavily and glaring unseeingly at something far past him. 

Hawkfrost got the feeling there was definitely something wrong. 

"We could consult Mudfur, if you like. It's always good to make sure at least some cats have caught the same scent. And maybe he can help with whatever else is bothering you." 

" I… I doubt anyone could help with that last thing. It's personal. Maybe after all this has settled, I'll tell you." 

Hawkfrost nodded eagerly. He was being trusted with something that even the leader didn't know to bother with yet, and worse yet, both Mothwing and Feathertail seemed to be involved. He definitely wanted in on this. 

"Let's go see what Mudfur has to say about all this." Hawkfrost assured the deputy. 

And maybe get her some chamomile or something. Moth said that was good for stress. 


	9. Chapter 9

**ShadowClan (Blackstar and Rowanclaw)**

"Please just sit down somewhere and finish this lizard." 

Rowanclaw was unsuccessfully attempting to get his crush to stop moving for more than a few heartbeats and, much to everyone's amusement and some concern, it was absolutely not working. Tawnypelt was a whirlwind in the half moon following their conversation and Blackstar tracked her progress with interest. She reported every hint of Twoleg presence, every trace of foreign scent and each upturned leaf to the ShadowClan leader. It wasn't enough, but he didn't have to tell her that. She was getting frustrated all by herself. 

"Perhaps you should dedicate a patrol to figuring out why StarClan would speak of leaving the territory instead of driving one cat mad with your expectations." Littlecloud deadpanned. 

It was the day of the Gathering and Tawnypelt had begged to go, eager to meet with her brother and the other cats who'd had the dream. Rowanclaw would follow her whether he'd been chosen to go or not, so Blackstar might as well add them to the evening patrol.

"Perhaps." Russetfur snorted. "But aside from being an insult to Tawnypelt, half of ShadowClan still believe that StarClan have forsaken us all, and likely will continue to the end of their days." 

"You don't know that-." 

"We are not having this discussion again." Blackstar ground out, eyes tracking a pacing Tawnypelt as she wore a path into the ground and muttered under her breath. 

"Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, get some rest." He called out. "You're going to the Gathering." 

“Thank you!” Rowanclaw yowled, throwing his head back with a laugh. “So help me, Tawnypelt, if you don’t find somewhere to be and relax I will flop on you and lay there until it’s time to go.” 

Tawnypelt shot him a dark look. 

“Not before I rip your fur off, Row.” She growled. “I’m fine.” 

“Fox-dung to that!” Russetfur challenged. “And they’re right that you need to sit down.” 

Rowanclaw could not look more pleased if you gave him-  _ them _ , Blackstar supposed. Rowanclaw could not look more pleased if you gave them half the freshkill pile. 

“At least someone values my input!” 

“I value your input just fine, Rowanclaw, but it doesn’t get Blakstar his  _ proof _ .” 

Blackstar wondered why Tawnypelt was taking this so personally. She wasn’t the first cat to receive a sign from StarClan and she wouldn’t be the last. On top of which, ShadowClan wasn’t the only Clan suffering this crisis of faith. 

WindClan, for all that they bragged about being closest to their ancestors, were not feeling all that spiritual from what chatter Blackstar could make out at the Gathering. Firestar hadn’t left his den for anything other than making dirt for half a moon after he and his mate came back from whatever Stars-forsaken mission they’d been sent on. Mistyfoot believed in StarClan because her brother and her kits were there, but RiverClan as a whole was not having an easy time remembering to thank their ancestors for the bountiful gifts that the river provided. 

Blackstar had to believe that the leaders, at the very least, could keep their Clans holding onto these so-called all-knowing cats in the sky. A storm would definitely shake things up around here, especially if the leaders and medicine cats saw the same thing when they went to the Moonstone. 

* * *

Rowanclaw was not having a good day. Mainly because they were preoccupied with making sure Tawnypelt would eat and sleep before she set out on her journey around the territory to find… whatever she were looking for. She wouldn't tell them. She would barely talk to anyone about why she left camp every day. Rowanclaw was the only one who actively tracked Tawnypelt, but he was not the only one who cared. 

"Has she found whatever Blackstar has her looking for?" Oakfur cornered Rowanclaw not long before the Gathering. 

"Doesn't look like it." They offered morosely. "I don't know what he said to her but she's been running around nonstop, sniffing at every speck of dirt she came across." 

"Word around camp is that she isn't the only one." 

"What, you mean someone else believes her?" Rowanclaw brightened at the thought. "She's been so worried about that. I don't know how to tell her that she'd make sense if she just told us what's going on." 

"Maybe." Oakfur offered vaguely. "But maybe not. Blackstar must have set her to this for a reason." 

"So, what, we're supposed to wait until she finds what she's looking for?" 

"I sure won't. Keep an eye out for her at the Gathering and let me know what you find. We might learn more that way." 

* * *

Rowanclaw doesn't have to wait long for Tawnypelt to split from the ShadowClan group in search of her friends. Lately she's been talking about her brother. Brambleclaw is a dark brown tabby with amber eyes who lives in ThunderClan. Sometimes, Rowanclaw looks at him and is transported back to the Bone Hill. Watching Tigerclaw order Blackstar to kill two apprentices. Thanking every cat in StarClan that their ancestry is nothing to sneeze at. ShadowClan cats down the line. But Brambleclaw isn't Tigerstar. He's standing next to a fully grown Stormfur and Feathertail. They were friends, or so it seemed. Tawnypelt was talking to them. Were they  _ all _ friends? 

"Row, these cats had the same dream I did. I told Blackstar and Littlecloud, and Blackstar wanted proof." 

"So, what, you had a strange dream along with three other cats and now you're going frog-brained trying to… do what, exactly? What proof do you need? What was your dream about?" 

"Nightstar came to me. He showed me a sky full of storms and said that we can't be here when it breaks. The other three have gotten similar messages from their Clan's ancestors." 

"You told Blackstar all of this?" 

"Not everything. He doesn't know about the other cats. At least, not yet. And he's on board, but it's been an amazing greenleaf and who's just going to want to leave when there's nothing to show for it?" 

Rowanclaw flicked their tail, fur prickling anxiously as they took in Tawnypelt's words. 

"Okay." They meowed simply. "Nice to meet you all." 


	10. Chapter 10

**ThunderClan (Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw)**

The cat with Tawnypelt looked uneasy among them, Squirrelpaw noticed. 

"Row is a nickname, right? Cloudtail and Firestar have those for some of us. I'm Squirrelpaw, so I'm called Flight because there are some squirrels that can do that and I'm just sort of… all over the place. At least to everyone else in ThunderClan." 

Squirrelpaw knew she was babbling now but it was a way to break the uneasy tension around these cats. 

"Nice to meet you, Flying Squirrel. My name is Rowanclaw. And before you ask, I'm not a tom." 

"Are you a she-cat?" 

"Not right now." 

"I didn't know that was something you could change." Squirrelpaw admitted. "But that's really cool. How are you addressed for patrols and stuff like that?"

"Everyone just calls me they. It got kind of annoying, watching cats fumble for the right words and sometimes even when they had the right words, they didn't always feel right." 

"That's fair." Crowpaw spoke up suddenly. "One of the elders in WindClan is sort of like that, but she went to the Moonstone and StarClan talked to her. They made it so that now when a cat meets her they just know how to address her. It's really cool."

"I… didn't know that was an option." Rowanclaw murmured, mystified. They turned to their dappled friend. "Tawnypelt, can we go to the Moonstone? Maybe you can get some confirmation from StarClan while I can find out if they'll change me." 

"I think StarClan has given us all the outright confirmation they can." Tawnypelt admitted. "We can definitely see what they'll do for you, though." 

"Why do you sound like that?" 

"Like what?" 

"Like you don't approve. Do you think it's stupid too?" 

Tawnypelt snorted, annoyed. 

"If I thought it was stupid, I wouldn't be here. I didn't know you felt like you needed to change, Row. I'm sorry for missing that."

"Oh." Rowanclaw said simply, only half-bristling now. "Thanks. But you've been my biggest supporter in all this. You can't catch the rat you don't see."

"Fair enough." Tawnypelt acquiesced. 

“I didn’t mean to keep you all from speaking. It’s good to know that Tawnypelt isn’t just being an antsy snapping turtle for nothing.”

“What’s a snapping turtle?”

“It’s a creature that lives in the marshes, but we try not to hunt them. More than one cat has had a paw bitten off by one of those things.” 

“Your prey can fight back?!” Crowpaw asked, horrified. 

“Well, sure. Yours doesn’t?” Feathertail offered. “It’s not like there aren’t fish as large as cats sometimes.” 

“I mean, Longtail almost got the end of a rabbit’s claws, but he managed to catch it anyway.” Squirrelpaw offered.

“Hence why WindClan are the fast ones and everyone else should stay off our territory.” Crowpaw growled.

“He wasn’t on your territory, you prickly badger, and prey doesn’t care about scent markers.” Squirrelpaw informed him. “A snapping turtle… wait till Firestar hears about that! I wonder if he’s ever had his prey fight him off before…” 

“It doesn’t seem very likely to me.” Brambleclaw offered warily. “I don’t think I’ve ever come across prey that a warrior couldn’t hunt.” 

“Firestar’s been out of the territory. He must have seen  _ something _ .” Stormfur prompted. “You should see if there are other things out there that look like prey but cats can’t hunt.” 

“I think I will.” Brambleclaw offered warily. “Stars… prey we couldn’t catch. No wonder ShadowClan hunts at night.” 

“I never thought about it like that.” Tawnypelt realized. “Something else to ask StarClan at the Moonstone. Anyway, has anyone else been asked to find proof of what’s going on with StarClan?”

“It  _ is _ a pretty good leafbare.” Stormfur admitted. “There has to be an outside source, then. Something sudden that we can’t use our claws against.” 

“What, like an actual giant storm?” Crowpaw wondered. “Or Twolegs?” 

“It could be anything, that’s the problem.” Brambleclaw grumbled. “How will we know when to run or where to go if we don’t know what’s coming?” 

“That’d be my job.”

The group turned as one, each cat startled out of their fur, to find that Leafpaw stood before them. Squirrelpaw stepped forward to greet her sister. 

“You have  _ got _ to stop doing that, Dapple.” 

“Pay more attention to your surroundings, Flight. You’ve talked half the Gathering away.” The medicine cat apprentice snorted.

“And I suppose you haven’t found a friend to do that with?” Crowpaw drawled. 

“Stuff your face with maggots, Crowfood!” Squirrelpaw snarled.

“That’s not my name, Pestpaw!” Crowpaw snapped. 

“Stop it!” Brambleclaw growled, shoving a paw between the arguing trio. “This is not what we’re here for. I’m assuming that Leafpaw knows how to help us, so you might watch to  _ catch _ your prey before you boast about it.”

Crowpaw scoffed and turned away from them. 

“Besides, you don’t know if Leafpaw has friends, so you can’t speak against it.”

“Whatever. Everyone knows that Firestar’s firstborn is a ShadowClan cat at heart.” 

Squirrelpaw lunged at the dark grey tom. 

“Take that back!” She howled. “You take that back right now or I’ll-!” 

“Squirrelpaw, this is a Gathering!” Stormfur hissed, stifling her with a paw over her mouth and one on her neck. “There’s nothing wrong with being a ShadowClan cat and there’s nothing wrong with Leafpaw. She actually wants to help us, Crowpaw, so if you scare her off, I will drag you to the Moonstone and you’ll get answers from StarClan yourself.  _ Are we clear _ ?” 

“As the river.” Crowpaw spat. “But whatever. Give us your stupid cryptic advice.” 

“I was going to say that StarClan works differently than the living. They’re usually not as blunt as they were with you. I suspect that whatever is coming, they’ll have ways to guide your path. A medicine cat interprets those messages.” 

“So, what, we come to you everytime we think a piece of prey points to something bad happening?” 

“If you want.” Leafpaw deadpanned. “But I doubt that would be very productive. You could just ask your own medicine cats. There  _ are _ at least two for each Clan.” 

“They also handle  _ the entire Clan _ . I’m not bothering Mudfur when we don’t even know what we’re looking for.” Feathertail growled. 

“That’s not how we see it. A message from StarClan is worth being interpreted, no matter who it comes from. You were chosen for a reason, Feathertail.” 

“None that I can see.” The silver tabby scoffed. 

“Not many do until it smacks them in the face like a fallen branch.” 

Squirrelpaw snickered at that from where Stormfur had bundled her between himself and Brambleclaw. 

“I’ve taken up your planning time as it is, but you should know that you don’t have to do this alone.” Leafpaw informed them before melting back into the crowd.

“Well that was helpful.” Crowpaw sneered. “Thank your creepy sister for that load of foxdung when you see her next.” 

Squirrelpaw spat in his direction and he rolled his eyes. 

“That was cruel, Crowpaw. And she actually did help. We don’t know what to look for because we’re warriors. She was right to say that we don’t deal with StarClan very often, so why would we know where to go or what to do from here?” Rowanclaw wondered aloud. 

“So what do you expect a medicine cat to be able to do about it? She also said that we were chosen for a reason.” 

“We should try working with the medicine cats to figure out what StarClan wants before we all get caught in this chasing our own tails.” Brambleclaw suggested. 

“How hard can it be to find our next step? Everyone is so convinced that we leave then sure, that’s what we’ll do.” 

“The point is that we don’t know what the danger is, or how it’s going to affect us, or why, or where to go!” Feathertail snapped. “We have to find answers before we go racing off or we might lead our Clans straight into danger. And what then?!” 

“Well, I can tell you right now that we leave.” Tawnypelt announced. “The Gathering is over. Rowanclaw and I are going to the Moonstone for answers. Does anyone want to come with us?” 

“What makes you think they’ll even give you answers?” Brambleclaw wondered. “I get what Rowanclaw wants out of this, but the Moonstone is a place for medicine cats. Who’s to say we would find anything if we touched it?” 

“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” 

“You’re not going to the Moonstone this late at night.” Firestar determined. “You and Leafpaw can catch up with Brambleclaw later on, and that’s if he decides to go.” 

“But they need answers!” Leafpaw insisted. “And Brambleclaw might be right. The Moonstone is a physical path to StarClan. Who’s to say that they would find anything when they got there?” 

“You were also right to say that they have their own medicine cats to help them deal with that. We need you both here, serving your Clan.”

“I serve StarClan, Father, and they’ve given Brambleclaw a message. Why can’t it be my job to help him see their message through?” 

“You’re an apprentice-.” 

“It’s not the same as being a warrior apprentice, Father. StarClan waits for no cat to grow up.” 

“Well they should. Why can’t Cinderpelt handle this?” 

“Firestar, I mean this with all due respect to StarClan, but I am terrible at figuring out what they want. I walk this path in order to serve my Clan, but my connection to StarClan is about the same as any warrior’s. Leafpaw has a stronger one and is able to interpret StarClan’s messages with more accuracy than I am. It’s only fair that we give our Clan the best chance it has to survive, and Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw might play a bigger role in that than either of us.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Firestar snorted skeptically. 

“Like Leafpaw said, being a medicine cat’s apprentice is different to being a warrior’s. There is no being shown up when StarClan is involved.” 

Firestar deliberated and Leafpaw kneaded the ground anxiously. 

“Fine.” He scowled after a few mong heartbeats. “But you’re taking Dustpelt and Cinderpelt with you.”

“Dustpelt practically lives in the nursery, Flame. Do you want to be the one to fend off a pack of angry queens?” Sandstorm snorted from the base of the Great Rock. 

“And where were you when these two wanted to go racing off in the middle of the night?” 

“That’s a you problem, Flame, they’ll be fine without us.” 

“Besides, we have Brambleclaw. He was the one chosen to go on this journey, on top of which he’s a warrior. We’ll be more than fine.” 

“Why should Brambleclaw have to look after a couple of apprentices who nose their way into problems that aren’t theirs?” 

“Because I’m a medicine cat!” Leafpaw burst out angrily. “It’s my job to speak for and to StarClan! Squirrelpaw and I are going to be part of this because that’s where our destinies lie.” 

“Your destiny lies, alright. You’re not old enough for this.” 

“Firestar, you’re going too far.” Sandstorm insisted. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of StarClan right now, but I promise you they’re not taking our daughters away from us for good. This is happening for a reason and they need to be part of it.” 

“Right.” Firestar scoffed. “I said you can go. So go.” Firestar snapped. “But don’t come crying to me when you don’t like what they tell you.” 

Leafpaw backed away, not really sure how to keep putting one paw in front of the other. Was her father losing faith in StarClan? Would the leader of ThunderClan turn away from their ancestors so quickly? 

My ancestors… not his. Firestar was a kittypet. An outsider brought into and raised by ThunderClan. Perhaps he had reason to be so critical of their ancestors, but why become leader if that was the case? 

“What happened to our father to make him openly scorn StarClan?” Leafpaw wondered. 

“Come on, Dapple.” Squirrelpaw mumbled, equally terrified. “Maybe that’s part of what we’ll find out. 

Leafpaw was shocked yet thankful when she realized that the others waited for them. 

“Does Firestar always yell at you two like that?” Brambleclaw asked warily. 

“No.” Leafpaw assured him. “You know what he’s like, this was definitely unusual.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a leader truly curse StarClan like he just did.” Crowpaw mumbled nervously.

“I don’t think he was cursing them.” Squirrelpaw mused. “It sounded like he encountered them as a medicine cat would. You guys don’t always get the answers you seek, do you, Dapple?” 

“You’re right that we don’t, but what could possibly frustrate him so?” 

“Whatever it is, that’s his problem.” Tawnypelt insisted. “We’re going to the Moonstone for a reason. He obviously respects StarClan enough to continue allowing his daughter to be a medicine cat.” 

“Respecting them and accepting them are two entirely different things.” Leafpaw noted. “But you’re right. We should get going.” 


End file.
